


You and I, and no one else

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: Mon-El is a bit startled, Kara is amused, they're adorkable.Pure fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	You and I, and no one else

**Author's Note:**

> some of y'all will know where i got the inspiration for this, it's a bit of a mess tbh  
> no idea why I wrote it though lmao  
> enjoy!

She let the water cleanse her face, preparing for her few minutes of self-care. She relished the cooling feeling brought by the action, sighing at the contact. Closing the faucet, she extended her arms toward the face towel, bringing it close to her skin, patting it softly to absorb the droplets.

She took the small container holding the creamy product in her hands, opening its lid. Using her fingertips, she applied it on her skin, with light circular patterns. Next, she grabbed one of the facial masks she had acquired, and placed it on her face, gently pressing it to ensure it stuck.

She could hear a faint humming through the bathroom door, a soft baritone echoing not far away. Ironically, that same sound that was so rich and deep (yet highly pleasant to her ears), was associated with the one man who would burst into laughter with her at any time, the one man who would act dumbly and crack any joke if it meant it would lift her mood, the one, goofiest man she knew. She could never forget, however, that he was also the one man who had stolen her heart, and taken great care of it ever since.

Wearing her robe, a towel enveloping her hair, she pushed the door open, and stepped out of the bathroom.

She was met with him fumbling around in the kitchen, his broad back facing her, his voice resonating more clearly within the place.

He turned around, as if sensing her presence, and was immediately mortified. His startlement was so great that he ended up tripping over his own foot, falling on his butt. Kara laughed aloud, rushing to stand closer to him.

“Are you okay?” she chuckled, removing the towel previously holding her hair up.

“I’m fine,” he responded. His voice was slightly hoarse, but a smile was threatening to break his expression. Her dampened hair cascaded over her shoulders, while she removed her mask, placing it on the kitchen corner, next to the towel.

She lowered herself down on her knees, and proceeded to join him on the floor, lying next to him, her head on his chest, her hair tickling his chin.

Mon-El chuckled at her gesture, and pecked the top of her head.

“I love the fact that instead of helping me get up, you just fell down with me,” he voiced, lightheartedly.

“Well, baby, I’d like to think that when you’re knocked down, I’ll be able to reach you, put myself in your shoes, understand your pains and struggles, and work with you to find a way to pull you back on your feet,” she replied, sighing contentedly as she pressed her nose against his cheek. His chest rose and fell with his chuckles, Kara following him suit as she moved to place numerous kisses on his nose, jaw and neck. His gaze found hers when she propped herself up, and he brought a hand to the nape of her neck, drawing her closer to him so that he could capture her lips between his own.

She kissed him back, pouring her whole heart into the action, as she often did when it came to him.

Joy and life grew inside their souls.

So intimately, so purely…

Their own secret.

**.**

_And I saw your eyes_

_And I saw your smile_

_And the world opened wide_

**Author's Note:**

> hope this cheered you up somehow! lemme know your thoughts!  
> love and hugs to all of you!


End file.
